


Coming Out!

by MandalVandal



Category: Aurellia, Ceila Silva/Aurora, Celia Silva/Aurora Alarcón - Fandom, Seis Hermanas (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalVandal/pseuds/MandalVandal
Summary: Yet another of my drabbles onthis beautiful couple





	Coming Out!

Celia hated it. At least she was able to have her debutant ball as low key as her Father and sisters would allow her to have it. Parties filled her with dread. How did she an introvert managed to be born into a family of extroverts. 

She could be stubborn as the rest of them, maybe not in the same league but still, she refused to budge from having the party anywhere but home. It was not like the place would be filled with her friends. She did not really have any. To make matters worse her adored eldest sister, Adela would not be there as her husband refused to travel down from Barcelona for the occasion, and he never allowed Adela to go anywhere without him. Celia often wondered whether it was a happy marriage. There was no way she wanted to get married. It looked like Blanca was going to be next. But not who Celia thought Blanca ought to get married to. She had always assumed she would marry her childhood friend Christobel, but t looked like father was arranging for her to marry his elder brother, whether Blanca wanted to or not. But perhaps she did not mind, her goal had been always to marry well. An eldest son in the banking profession was definitely more Blanca than a Doctor. 

So here was Celia, being dressed by her sisters and putting her hair up for the first time, and hated it. She did not like the feel of her neck being exposed and with her being naturally thick and curly it was a real tussle t get it in order. According to Francisca anyway who had appointed her self as hairdresser for the event. Celia sort of understood as she had been helping her older sisters with their hair for years and Diana whose hair was like hers was a tussle, though it did not help that her big sister hated to sit still even for a minute.

Celia hated the makeup, hated her hair being put up, hated the formality of the dress code and hated just everything really. She did not realise how beautiful she was and caused quite a stir amongst the guests who had not really noticed her before amongst her vivacious older sisters who were also beautiful but Celia out shone them.  
She was asked to dance by men several times. Celia assumed it was due to favours they owed her sisters, not thinking that the men wanted to get to now her for herself. She declined most and only danced with her Father and Christobel. Then she did what she always did at parties which was fade into the background and escape upstairs to her beloved books. No one noticed that the guest of honour had disappeared as her sisters were excellent at grabbing the attention anyway. Even her younger sister Elisa who was only 12 and already boy mad.

Celia hated everyday after that having to put her up. She perfected it but never enjoyed it, That is until she met Aurora.

Oh boy did she love having her hair up then! Why because it gave Aurora easy access to her neck just below her ear it drove Celia wild when Aurora kissed and nuzzled her there. Not that Aurora found it difficult to access that spot when her hair was down, far from it. Though she was usually busy with other areas of Celia’s body which certainly made Celia so glad she was an adult now, so, so glad! She found an activity that she was more than happy to put her books aside for. That was to make love with Aurora!


End file.
